Command Decisions
| miniseries = Telepathy War | number = 12 | date = 2373 | stardate = 50796.2 | editor = Tim Tuohy | artist = | penciller = Tom Grindberg | inker = Bob Almond | colorist = Glynis Oliver | letterer = Chris Eliopoulos & Virtual Calligraphy | writer = Michael Martin & Andy Mangels | omnibus = | published = | format = | pages = 22 | publisher = Marvel Comics | ISBN = | altcover = }} Is this the end of... Omega Squad?! (Telepathy War, Part 2)—'"Command Decisions"' was the 12th issue of Marvel Comics's 1996 regular series of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine comics. The issue was written by Michael Martin & Andy Mangels, penciled by Tom Grindberg and inked by Bob Almond. This story was lettered by Chris Eliopoulos (with Virtual Calligraphy) and colored by Glynis Oliver. Summary ;Settling the Federation frontier... : This is the mission of our station, ''Deep Space Nine. Poised at the entrance to the unknown Gamma Quadrant, we are a way station... An outpost... And a fortress. We are the culmination and the promise of the Human adventure.'' Log entries *;Captain's log, stardate 50796.2. : If the information Starfleet Command has received is correct, the Dominion/Cardassian Alliance is poised to make a pre-emptive strike against the Federation... ... It it is., we're not even close to being prepared. Most of our civilians- Chief O'Brien's among them- have already been evacuated to Bajor. After the pounding Starfleet suffered recently at the hands of the Borg, our defenses are largely improvised. We still have the ''Defiant, plus General Martok's forces are on their way from the Klingon home world. A ragtag of merchant and civilian ships from each of the threatened worlds particulary the nearby Xox homeworld, have volunteered to reinforce our defenses. Chief O'Brien's people are busy replicating critical weapons' components to retrofit the volunteer fleet's armaments. Doctor Bashir and other Federation doctors are helping ready the volunteers' infirmaries and sickbays for the bloodshed that is now certain to come. But I fear that even our best efforts won't be nearly enoguh. Only a handful of the Klingon K'Tinga cruisers and warships have arrived as yet. Perhaps some of Martok's contingent has been drawn into side skirmishes along the Klingon-Cardassian border. With all the Cardassian subspace interference, it difficult to know anything for certain. But even with Martok's forces at full strength, the Cardassian/Dominion Alliance could very likely overwhelm us. Gul Dukat may, in fact, make good on his threat to either retake Deep Space Nine or destroy it. Until the rest of the Klingon fleet arrives, Deep Space Nine will have stand alone in the breech, once agains. We are the only line of defense against the Dominion threat.'' References Characters :Edam Astrun • Jadzia Dax • Dennis Decker • • Elim Garak • Kira Nerys • Martok • Nog • Keiko O'Brien • Molly O'Brien • Odo • Pava • Jean-Luc Picard • William Riker • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • T'Priell • Deanna Troi • Worf Matthew Decker • Dukat • Quark • Thomas Riker Locations :Deep Space 9 • Operations center • Promenade • Quark's Bajor • Gamma Quadrant • Risa • Talos IV Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( ) • Jem'Hadar fighter Races and cultures :Andorian • Bajoran • Betazoid • Cardassian • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Klingon • Trill • Vulcan Borg • Jem'Hadar • Xox States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Dominion • Omega Squadron • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Obsidian Order Other references :claustrophobia • Divine Treasury • General Order 7 • phaser • photon torpedo • queen • Sto-vo-kor • torpedo • tractor beam • transporter • transporter scrambler Appendices Related stories * "Command Decisions" takes place after Cardassia joined the Dominion in "By Inferno's Light". Several characters mention the events of the episode. * Sisko mentions the Borg attack which was featured in Star Trek: First Contact. * Odo alludes to the events of "Things Past". * An editor's note mentions that the trick Nog used to disable Deep Space 9's security systems was taught to him by Quark, who used the same technique in "Invasive Procedures". * O'Brien mentions the events of " ". Connections }} External link * category:dS9 comics